Dark World Issue 5
Lara I was standing face to face with the man who stood at the back of the house and I had to act quickly. "The name is Cam." he said suddenly, but i didn't feel the need to introduce myself. 'And yours?' 'None of your business.' I said and I looked around if I could flee. "I'm not evil or anything." he said, but I did not trust him. At that time his friends stood by him. Three. I felt like I was all warm inside, not expecting me to get away from these men. "What do you want from me?" "We could use some people in our group and as you walk around in our house." "Is this your house. I didn't know. " "Bring her in." One of the guys came closer to me. "What, no wait!" Two men came up to me and lifted me up.They flopped me down on the couch and Cam locked the house and putt the bookcase back into his place. The other man went to the bedroom, but I did not notice what he was doing. I tried to scramble up but I couldn't. Suddenly I felt a hand pushing against my back. Cam pushed me up and I looked at him dubiously. "You should not think that we will do something to you." "Then why do you keep me here?" "We do this just because we want you to be out of danger." "Am I a prisoner or something?" "No, you can do whatever you want to do." I glared at him, because I had nothing more to say, and he looked at me with such a victorious smile. "Okay." I said and I sat down on the couch. "You should not feel like a prisoner." 'Yeah yeah. That may be, but you don't want to let me go. ' "Because it's too dangerous out there." "That's not it!" "Have you not seen those creatures out there." "Of course, but there will surely be something to do about that?" "Perhaps we are the only five survivors down here!" "What?" I could not believe that no one would be alive. I looked shocked at him, but at the same time I was thinking about it myself. I knew that more people should be alive, we just had to find them. "The first group you find, there you should stay with. Don't yah? " "I was only with my sister and she is death now. I can decide what I do and I do not need your help. " From that moment on everything went very fast. I kicked Cam in his belly and he fell with his head through a glass case. All the glass fell over him and I saw him bleeding. The other two men came up to me, but I grabbed the keys to the doors from Cam's pocket. I stabed one man with the key and I ran to the front door. The man looked at me with a puzzled look, but when I looked back the other man was still running after me. I saw the bedroom door opening and the third man came after me too. Only at the moment I walked in the woods and could not see the wood cabin anymore, I noticed that the gun of the policeman was still sitting in my pants. From behind a tree a zombie came up to me and I picked up a stick from the ground which I hit the zombie on his head. I heard screaming the two men and I ran further through the forest. I heard that the men finally stopped and I went to sit against a tree, while the zombie was just lying next to me. With the gun in my hands I sat there. Ready to shoot both men. I got up and saw two men running through the forest. They had to be them, but I did not shoot yet. I did not lead them to me. I lurked back behind the tree and kept silent. I did not know what to do and was about to stand next to one of the men. Then there came three zombies at me and I was standing in front of them. I turned around, but there was a zombie there too. I felt in my pocket, and found that the key was still there and I put it in the zombies head. I ran away and the men had seen me. They ran towards me and suddenly I had a wicked plan. I ran back to the zombies and jump between them. The men ran with lots of noises at me and I saw the zombies go after the guys behind me. I came on a asphatlted road and saw that there was a sign standing next to the road. The sign said that there was a campground at the end of the road andit is only a hundred meters away so I continued my journey and wanted to put the past behind me. Cast Main Characters * Gary Weeks - Mike Welles* * Debi Hett-Kimsey - Brenda* * Charles Mesure - John Carter* * Rachel Shelley - Darlene Carter* * Juliana Harkavy - Lara * Cameron Deane Stewart - Nathan* Supporting characters * Kirk Acevado - Cam Cabrera Guest Stars * Markus Hester - Owen * Tate Ellington - Carson * Jordan Woods-Robinson - Will *= not appearing +=Flashback Deaths None Trivia * First appearance of Owen * First appearance of Carson * First appearance of Will * Carson would die this episode, but this didn't happen. * This is the second episode that doesn't feature Mike, the main role. * The episode title refers to Lara who is the one who is on the run. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think about the episode. Last Episode / Next EpisodeCategory:Uncategorized